Devils
One of the three Main Factions alongside the Angels and Fallen Angels, the Devils consist of the 72 Pillars of High-Class Devil noble families, the Extra Demons and the countless armies under them. When the original Four Great Satans died in the Great War, their descendants were met with opposition by other devils in wanting to continue the Great War and a civil war erupted. The original descendants lost and a new government was placed with Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth and Falbium Glasya-Labolas becoming the new Four Great Satans. ---- The Four Great Satans In General Asskicking Pose: As the Satan Rangers. Asskicking Equals Authority: Sirzechs and Ajuka earned their position specifically because they were too powerful to reasonably settle for anything less. Authority Equals Asskicking: They've all earned their credentials to be the Four Lords of Hell by kicking ass and taking names. Badass in Charge: Everyone of them, but the most notable one is Sirzechs. Barrier Maiden: Volume 21 and EX reveal that, except :Ajuka, the Satans and their peerage (minus their Queen) along with the rest of the Alliance leaders are forced to seal Trihexa and suppress its power inside that seal for God knows how many years, but at the most at least ten thousand. Bunny-Ears Lawyer: Issei even wonders how all four of them can even run Hell's affairs. Four-Temperament Ensemble: Sirzechs (Choleric), Serafall (Sanguine), Ajuka (Melancholic), and Falbium (Phlegmatic). Heroic Sacrifice: A non-lethal example, but Sirzechs, Serafall and Falbium and their peerages minus their Queens, as well as the rest of the Alliance leaders use their powers to trap both Trihexa and themselves into the Isolation Barrier Field, halting Trihexa's rampage. Large Ham: When acting as the Satan Rangers but especially Sirzechs and Serafall. Last of His Kind: A non-fatal example. As of the end of volume 21, Ajuka seems to be the only member of the current Four Great Satans left. Names to Run Away from Really Fast: All of their last names are shared by the seventy-two demons of the Goetia. Paper-Thin Disguise/Master of Disguise: Issei's not fooled with how all five of them are acting as the Satan Rangers, so he's the former. Rias genuinely doesn't know that those five are her brother, her sister-in-law, and the other three lords of Hell. Satan: Its only in Title since they are not the original Satans. Super Sentai: It's as hilarious as one can think of. Suspiciously Similar Substitute: The original four Great Satans died in the Great War along with God, the four current Satans are just their replacements. With Ajuka the only Satan left after the others seal themselves with Trihexa and the plans to eventually create the a Seven Satan system as of Volume 21 which has become a reality by the EX timeline, this is no longer the case. There Is No Kill Like Overkill: All four plus Grayfia in a Sentai suit shot down an evil spirit. It tore the the entire sky and ripped open a new dimension. ---- Sirzechs Lucifer, born Sirzechs Gremory https://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/sirzechs_lucifer___profile_pic_infobox.png Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese) and Alex Organ (English) The son of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory and older brother of Rias Gremory. He is one of the Four Great Satans, bearing Lucifer's name. Action Dad: Being a father to Millicas hasn't slowed him down when fighting with devils as well as dragons. All-Encompassing Mantle: When he appears in the anime. Guy's got style. Ambadassador: He's known for his diplomacy skills, like negotiating a peace treaty between the Three Factions with Azazel, and as a powerful warrior who can go toe-to-toe with his rivals. Badass Baritone: Provided by both Junichi Suwabe and Alex Organ. Badass Pacifist: Would prefer peace talks instead of fighting, but if push comes to shove, he will vaporize you. Beware the Nice Ones: He may be a nice person and a Badass Pacifist to boot, but if you push him far enough, he will be prepared to turn you into dust. Big Damn Heroes: At the end of Volume 2, he organizes an Engagement Challenge for Issei to beat Riser. Boke and Tsukkomi Routine: The boke to Grafyia's tsukkomi. Cassandra Truth: Grayfia refutes Sirzechs's statements that she's his wife, but it later turns out to be true. Chivalrous Pervert: Considering he's the one who made the suggestion to Issei to use "Gift" on Rias's breasts... Dating Catwoman: Back in the day, him and Grayfia were enemies because he was from the new generation devils and Grayfia was a servant of the original Lucifer. Eldritch Abomination: What the true form of his Power of Destruction looks like. This was enough to scare Hades, the god of the dead. Famed In-Story: His romance with Grayfia became a popular story among other Devils to the point where it was made into a film. Happily Married: He has a loving relationship with Grayfia ever since they met during the conflict between the Old Satan and Anti Satan Factions. Inexplicably Identical Individuals: Really looks like a male version of Rias. Of course, that's where the similarity ends. Insane Troll Logic: He once spent what is implied to be several days (if not a few weeks) straight stalking Issei as Satan Red in an attempt to take back Millicas's admiration from Oppai Dragon. It is exactly as insane as it sounds. Lineage Comes from the Father: Subverted. While he inherits Zeoticus's red hair and blue-green eyes like his sister, he also inherits Venelana's Power of Destruction. Long-Haired Pretty Boy: He has long hair and is a handsome guy. Nice Guy: He's quite mellow, to say the least. The One That Got Away: He seals himself and his peerage to prevent Trihexa from wreaking havoc, leaving Grayfia whom he does not want to get involved with the monster. One-Winged Angel: He can transform into a human-shaped version of his Power of Destruction, called the Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction. Papa Wolf: Harm Millicas in his presence and you're dead. Promoted Fanboy: In-Universe. He wanted to compose his own music for a long time. Issei's show, "The Gropin' Dragon", made it possible for him. Reasonable Authority Figure: He's reasonable enough to listen to his own family, have Issei and Riser do an Engagement Challenge and also help the Three Factions negotiate a peace treaty. Red Oni, Blue Oni: The red to Grayfia's blue. The Rival: According to Serafall, him and Ajuka were rivals back in the day to the point they even competed for the title of Lucifer. Shapeshifter: He can change into a cat if he wishes. This is how he met and made Souji his Knight. Shipper on Deck: He fervidly ships Issei with Rias. Shout-Out Theme Naming: Sizechs' name is derived from two characters from the Gundam franchise: Char Aznable from Mobile Suit Gundam and Zechs Merquise from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Spanner Inthe Works: Sirzechs is the one who is responsible for having Issei infiltrate Riser's engagement party and challenge him to a duel. Strong Family Resemblance: Sirzechs greatly resembles his father and sister, right down to the eyes and the red hair. Switching P.O.V.: The light novel only shows us the conversation between Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory after Issei defeats Riser while Sirzechs went away. In the anime, it shows his and Grayfia's perspective on the reason why he handed out the griffon to Issei and his thoughts on the Welsh Dragon joining the devil faction. Tranquil Fury: You do not want to piss this guy off at all. ---- Serafall Leviathan, born Serafall Sitri https://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/serafall_leviathan_img3.jpg Voiced by: Ai Shimizu (Japanese) and Tia Ballardnote (English) The older sister of Sona and also one of the Four Great Satans. She's also in charge of foreign affairs. Action Girl: Her reaction towards Bandersnatches invading the Underworld? "A spear that can kill a god? Screw that, I'm going!" And she freezes a Bandersnatch right after that. Ambadassador: Along with Sirzechs, she's also known for her negotiating skills, as shown when she speaks with the youkai in volume 9. Beware the Nice Ones: She is a very nice girl, but if you push her far enough, she will fight you to the death. Big Sister Instinct: Threaten or harm Sona near her and she will murder them. Cosplay: She poses as a Magical Girl. Cry Cute: In one of the BorN Specials, she gets this look after Sona refuses to help her try on a blue Cosplay outfit, though it doesn't last long. Disproportionate Retribution: Not invited to the school observation? She'll just wage war on Heaven to blow off steam. Genki Girl: Fits this to a T, perpetually cosplaying as a Magical Girl. Girl-on-Girl Is Hot: Her introduction in the anime has her saying she wouldn't mind having sweet hot sex with Sona, her sister. In her own words, some Onee-sama! So-chan! yuri yuri action. Girlish Pigtails: Goes along with the Magical Girl outfit, and shows her immaturity in comparison to her younger sister. The Glomp: She does this towards her younger sister Sona. An Ice Person: Her specialty amongst her water-manipulating family. Incest Subtext: If you can call Serafall proclaiming reuniting and embracing in a "yuri" way subtle. Especially when done in school and in front of others. Making a Splash: Just like her sister, she can manipulate her water powers. Martial Pacifist: She would prefer talking out of a situation rather than fighting if it's necessary. Person of Mass Destruction: According to Sona, a simple wave of her staff can destroy Japan four times over. Reasonable Authority Figure: She has a very reasonable judgment and is willing to listen to her sister as well as her fellow devils. Shout-Out Theme Naming: Serafall's name is derived from four characters from the Gundam franchise: Sayla Mass and Lalah Sune from Mobile Suit Gundam, Four Murasame from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Roux Louka from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Sibling Yin-Yang: Is a lot more cheerful compared to Sona. Vapor Wear: Doesn't wear a bra under her shirt. Zettai Ryouiki: Grade A. She is only a Tsundere away from getting Grade S! ---- *Ajuka Beelzebub **Genius who developed various innovations **Genius who uses his intelligence in combat ---- *Falbium **Military genius **Lazy and passes his work off to others. ---- *Surtr Second **Sirzechs's Rook **A clone ---- *Sairaorg Bael **Selfmade **No magic ---- *Regulus **Once inside a battle axe **Shapeshifting lion ---- *Kuisha Abaddon **Sairaorg's Queen, House Abaddon **Can make portals ---- *Coriana Andrealphus **Bishop to Sairaorg, House Andrealphus ---- *Diehauser Belial **Head of House Belial **Can nullify magic **High Ranking Devil **Accepting of his loss ---- *Ingvild Leviathan **Human/Devil Hybrid, Queen **Can control dragons **Dominion of the Seas